


The case of the vanished clothes

by Fee_Verte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Thor 2, M/M, Throne Sex, but before doctor strange, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_Verte/pseuds/Fee_Verte
Summary: Or how Thor found out that Loki was still alive.





	The case of the vanished clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story where Loki vanished clothes and inspiration struck.

Thor was sitting in his Loki’s rooms, mourning that he once again lost a beloved brother. First Balder, and now Loki. Two holes in his heart, two halls in Asgard that would remain empty forever. His mother - dear Frigga - was dead too. Odin and Thor were the only members of their family that stayed, and they were alone because of their faults and their faults only. Balder dead because of an accident (caused indirectly by Odin), the reaction of his father to that loss lost him his sister-in-law, his nephews and one nice. Loki dead because of Thor, and his mother because Asgard's defence was spotty withour Loki in the shadows protecting the Realm Eternal.

Green sparks in the corner of his view drew in Thor’s attention. He watched as green clothes appeared ever so slowly. And then Thor knew. Loki was alive, he must have faked his death. And Thor was the idiot that would always fall for Loki’s tricks. But even Thor’s clever brother made many mistakes. Like this one. Loki was well known for vanishing his clothes during sex, he could even vanish the clothes of his lovers. But those clothes must go somewhere and so Loki trained himself to transport the vanished clothes to his chambers. There the servants could wash them, or Loki could magic them back. This had apparently become a reflex for Loki, thought Thor as he ran through the palace, alarming all guards to the fact that Loki was still alive. 

Thor pushed open the doors to the throne room, he must let his father know that… Thor stopped running. It wasn’t his father on the throne, but a naked Loki. And between his legs knelt an elf, his friend with benefits – as the mortals aptly named such a lover. Thor and the guards following him had a perfect view on the rare occasion that was a surprised Loki (and his naked body which wasn't something to scoff at). “Brother, while it is nice to know you still live, please call back your clothes from your room.” Thor said drily. "And I would like to know what you did to our father."


End file.
